Superhero (3.5e Class)
Superhero Running into combat with their laser vision or teleporting abilities, superheroes are common in a variety of worlds. If you don't change the choice of powers for superheroes, it is recommended that you don't allow the old classes superheroes draw from, so that superheroes aren't overshadowed by those with a plethora of powers. Making a Superhero Superheroes are Barbarian-like casters with a variety of skills to choose from. While some superpowers can be used in a variety of situations, there are always going to be times when Color Spray does not help at all. When this happens, Superheroes will need to use skills or their somewhat lackluster basic fighting ability to get themselves out of the situation. Abilities: Amazing Superheroes use Charisma, Doctor Superheroes use Intelligence, and Captain Superheroes use Wisdom. If you want to make sure your Superhero doesn't stay being a one-trick pony, it's probably a good idea to get a bit of Strength or Dexterity. Races: Most worlds that have Superheroes are mainly composed of Humans, although there is no fundamental characteristic of theirs that makes it illogical to have Superheroes of other races. Alignment: Any. Although Superhero implies goodness, perhaps the character is some form of Supervillain or antihero. Starting Gold: 75; 3d4×10 gp. Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Superhero. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Superhero is proficient with simple and martial weapons, and with light armor. He doesn't suffer from Arcane Spell Failure, however. (Ex): When the character takes his first level in the Superhero class, he must choose a prefix. He can either be 'Amazing', 'Doctor' or 'Captain'. : The Superhero's Reflex save becomes Good. In addition, he gets +1 to Spellpower at levels 2 and 4. The saving throws for his Superpower are Charisma-based. : The Superhero's Will save becomes Good. In addition, five skills of your choice become class skills for him, and he gains two additional skill points per level (times 4 at first level). The saving throws for his Superpower are Intelligence-based. : The Superhero's Fortitude save becomes Good. In addition, he gains proficiency with medium armor, his base attack bonus improves to Full, and his hit dice improve to d12's. The saving throws for his Superpower are Wisdom-based. : The Superhero has access to one Sorcerer, Cleric, Druid, Bard, Ranger, or Paladin spell with a total Spellpower value not greater than the Superhero's Spellpower. The base Spellpower of a spell is equal to 1 plus twice the spell's level. Any spell that can imitate more than one other spell gets a +7 increase in Spellpower. After that, you must choose how often the Superhero can cast the spell, and what modifications to apply to it. : Every time the Superhero levels up, he may change his Superpower. He has a few choices: Change the casting frequency of his Superpower and any modifications on the Superpower; Change his Superpower to a different spell with the same school or subtype and change any modifications on the Superpower; Or change his Superpower to a different spell of a lower level and change any modifications on the Superpower. Epic Superhero Spellpower and Change Superpower: The Superhero continues gaining 1 Spellpower and changing his Superpower every level. Dwarf Superhero Starting Package Weapons: Dwarven Waraxe. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Shield proficiency. Gear: Hide Armor, Heavy Steel Shield, 4 days of trail rations. Gold: 8 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class